My Love
by Ochaaa
Summary: Tiffany, seorang yeojya cerdas yang terpuruk karena mantannya, bertemu dengan Taeyeon, orang yang menyembuhkan semua keterpurukan Tiffany dari masa lalunya. Hingga tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta antara mereka (ceilah) #bad summary. WARN: YURI. SNSD Fic. DLDR. RnR Please


Title:My Love

Main Cast: Taeyeon SNSD, Tiffany SNSD

Support Cast:Jessica SNSD

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing:TaeNy, (Slight BROKEN JeTi)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

Warning: Yuri, Shojo-a, girl x girl, Gaje, Typo(s), Alur seperti kereta listrik, EYD yang ngasal, Judul tidak sesuai dengan ceritanya, DLDR.

Summary:Tiffany, seorang yeojya cerdas yang terpuruk karena mantannya, bertemu dengan Taeyeon, orang yang menyembuhkan semua keterpurukan Tiffany dari masa lalunya. Hingga tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta antara mereka (ceilah) #bad summary.

Its Yuri fanfic

.

.

If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read

.

.

No Straight

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

_Setting:___Kota Busan

Di pagi hari yang terlihat cerah, seorang yeojya mungil terlihat berlari-lari disebuah lorong sekolah. Ia berlari sangat tergesa-gesa hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

"Aww... Appo" gumam gadis tersebut sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Hey, mian. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan name tag, Tiffany Hwang tersebut.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Gomawo" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil berdiri.

"emm... B-boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya yeojya ber-name tag tersebut.

"Ne, naeneun Kim Tae Yeon imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku Taeyeon. Kalau kau, emm... err,,, T-tiffany hwang ne?"

"Ne, Tiffany imnida. Tapi sepertinya seragammu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kau tidak bername tag..." Ujar Tiffany.

"Hehehe... Aku murid baru disini, jadi belum memakai name tag. Aku sekarang di kelas XII- 4" Jelas Taeyeon.

" Omo... Kau sekelas denganku. Kajja, kita masuk bersama" Ajak Tiffany sambil menarik tangan Taeyeon.

.

At Classroom

.

"Ini adalah kelas kita. Semoga kau bisa betah disini, Taeyeon" Ucap Tiffany sambil melihat kelasnya tersebut.

"Ne, sepertinya disini nyaman" Kata Taeyeon. "err... Tiffany-sshi, aku duduk dimana nanti?"

"Hmm... Karena tempat duduk disini acak, kau duduk denganku saja"

"Gomawo atas perhatiannya, Tiffany-shi"

"Ne, kau jangan terlalu formal kepadaku. Panggil aku Tiffany-ah, ne?"

"Ne Tiffany-ah. Sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi, kajja kita duduk"

"Ne" Akhirnya mereka duduk sampai guru mereka datang.

O0oo_TaeNy_oo0O

Taeyeon's POV

Ini adalah hari pertamaku di Girls Generation High School. Aku mendapat teman baru juga disini, Tiffany. Kuakui dia sangat manis dan menyenangkan. Lihatlah wajahnya yang cantik dan _eye smile_ nya yang membuat matanya terlihat tenggelam. Sangat manis. Entah kenapa aku juga senang memikirkannya.

KRING...

Kudengar bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, aku segera bangun dari tempat dudukku. Tapi sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memegang tanganku erat. Aku pun menoleh kesamping untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menarikku, ternyata ia adalah Tiffany.

"Taeyeon, apa kau ingin ke kantin? Kajja, kita pergi bersama. Aku takut pergi sendirian" Ujarnya.

"Ne, kajja"

Aku pun menggandeng tangan Tiffany. Wah... Hangat sekali. Ini berbeda dari yang lain. Kami pun berjalan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenakku. 'Kajja, kita pergi bersama. Aku takut sendirian'. Perkataan itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar aku bertanya padanya.

"em... Tiffany-ah, tadi kau bilang takut sendirian? Padahal kita hanya ke kantin, lho?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya heran.

"Oh itu... Nanti aku ceritakan. Ayo kita membeli makanan dulu" Jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku memasuki kerumunan orang yang ada di kantin.

Aku pun duduk di meja kantin, sedangkan Tiffany memesan makanan. Maklum, aku anak baru. Jadi, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang makanan yang ada disini. Beberapa menit kemudian ia datang dan duduk disampingku sambil menaruh makanannya dihadapanku. Aku pun mengambilnya dan langsung memakannya sambil mendengarkan cerita Tiffany.

"Dulu sewaktu aku masih kelas 1 disini, aku adalah murid yang terkenal. Keluargaku berasal dari orang kaya dan berkecukupan. Aku juga anak yang cukup pintar disini. Aku selalu mendapatkan 5 besar saat dari SMP hingga sekarang" Jelasnya sambil menerawang. Kulihat pancaran matanya saat bercerita tidak menunjukkan rasa sombong yang berlebih, tapi yang kulihat hanyalah kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Lanjutkan" Perintahku mulai penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya.

"Saat itu kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja, hingga semuanya berubah" Kulihat suaranya yang hampir serak.

"err... Sebelum aku bercerita, bisakah kau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah, a-aku ad-adalah... Penyuka sesama jenis, alias Lesbi" Ungkapnya.

"M-mwo?" Ujarku kaget tapi pelan(?). Jujur saja aku sangat kaget mendengar ceritanya. Tapi disisi lain aku juga merasa senang. Entah kenapa.

"Gwaenchana Tiffany-ah, jika itu membuatmu bahagia, lakukanlah. Jadi ini semua bukan salahmu" Entah aku dapat darimana kata-kata itu. Kulihat Tiffany dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"Ne, gomawo Taeyeon. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Jessica. Ia adalah orang yang telah mengubah hidupku. Awalnya aku merasa sangat senang berada disisinya. Hingga pada suatu hari, ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tentu saja, aku yang masih normal dan masih menyukai namja terpaksa menolaknya dengan halus. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mau menyerah hingga pada akhirnya aku merasa nyaman berada disisinya dan menerimanya. Mungkin karena terkena karma. Akhirnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hingga pada suatu hari... Hiks... di-dia hiks"

Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada ucapannya. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat Tiffany yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Untung saja kami ada di meja kantin paling pojok. Jadi, tidak ada yang mendengar ataupun melihat. Refleks aku pun memeluknya yang masih menangis sesanggukan. Aku mengelus rambutnya yang halus dan membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukanku. Hingga aku mendengar suara...

KRING... KRING... KRING...

"Husshh... Tiffany-ya. Kajja kita ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi hapuslah air matamu. Kau jadi tidak cantik sekarang" Kata-kata itu pun meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Samar-samar aku melihat pipinya yang memerah. Aigoooo... Kyeopta.

"Ne, Taeyeon. Gomawo sudah mendengarkanku. Kajja kita ke kelas" Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku erat. Sudah berapa kali dia menggandeng tanganku terus. Huft...

.

At ClassRoom

.

Still Taeyeon's POV

Huftt... Di kelas sangat ramai. Apa mereka tidak tahu ketua kelas mereka ingin mendiamkan tapi tidak bisa karena sakit tenggorokan. Hahaha... Oh ya tidak baik tertawa diatas penderitaan seseorang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Tiffany duduk dan membaca buku.

"Hey, kau" Kudengar si ketua kelas sedang memanggil seseorang. Tapi, yahh bukan urusanku.

"Hey, Kau. Tubuh pendek!" Hah... Kurang ajar sekali ia memanggil seseorang dengan hinaan macam itu. Memangnya ketua kelas itu sendiri tidak pendek? Pasti orang itu akan sangat marah.

"Hey, kau anak baru! Kau tuli ya? Aku memanggilmu!" Panggilnya lagi pada seseorang tapi, eh... Anak baru? Berarti aku? Aku pun menoleh dan melihat wajah sang ketua kelas yang sudah sangat memelas.

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanyaku.

"Cobalah kau diamkan kelas ini dengan suara 5 oktafmu yang tinggi itu!" Suruhnya padaku. Mwo? Apa-apaan dia? Mendiamkan kelas ini? Lagipula kenapa ia bisa tau aku mempunyai suara 5 oktaf?

"Hey, darimana kau ta-"

"CEPATLAH!" Ujarnya lagi dengan tatapan seram. Ok, aku takut melihatnya. Aku akan berteriak...

"HEY... KALIAN SEMUA DIAM... BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!" Teriakku hingga Tiffany yang ada disebelahku terlonjak kaget. Kulihat semua murid di kelas diam, bahkan ada yang ketakutan. Memangnya setinggi apa suaraku hingga menimbulkan efek seperti ini?

"Baiklah, gomawo untuk kau anak baru karena telah menenangkan kelas. Dan untuk semua anak-anak hari ini para guru sedang rapat, jadi kelas kita _free time_. Kalian boleh berisik tapi jangan sampai keluar kelas, ne?" Ujar ketua kelas pada anak-anaknya.

"NE!" Seru anak-anak serempak. Hahaha... Kelas ini sangat unik menurutku. Apalagi ketua kelas mereka yang... err... Siapa ya namanya. Aku pun melihat name tag nya dan... ah Kim JoonMyeon. Dasar... Kulihat lagi orang disebelahku, Tiffany. Ia sedang melamun, aku pun langsung menepuk pundaknya. Ia langsung menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya, " Kajja, kau lanjutkan ceritamu"

"T-tapi, err... J-jangan disini. Aku takut ada yang mendengar" Katanya lirih.

"Baiklah, kita ke perpustakaan!" Ajakku.

Kami pun keluar dari bangku masing-masing dan berjalan ke meja sang ketua kelas, Joonmyeon. Aku pun menepuk bahunya dan berkata, "emm... Joonmyoen-ah, kami ingin ke perpustakaan sebentar untuk mengembalikan buku. Boleh ya?"

Ia tampak berpikir tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Ne, boleh saja. Asalkan jangan lama-lama ne? Nanti jika ketahuan guru, kau akan disuruh membersihkan taman belakang sekolah itu. Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Suho. Kurasa Joonmyeon terlalu panjang, ne?" Jelasnya panjang lebar padaku.

"Ne, Suho-sshi. Aku pergi dulu, oh ya aku bersama Tiffany ne?" Ujarku sambil menarik tangan Tiffany keluar kelas.

.

At Library

.

Hufftt... Akhirnya kami sampai juga. Aku pun memasuki perpustakaan dan segera duduk disalah satu kursi. Aku pun mengambil salah satu buku, sedangkan Tiffany sedang melamun. Terlihat ia sedang menghela nafasnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi akan kulanjutkan. Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga akhirnya i-ia me-mengkhianatiku" Kulihat wajahnya sudah menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

"Ia ternyata telah mempunyai namjachingu dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah lesbian. Dan ia pun memberitahukan ke seluruh murid di kelasku saat itu. Ternyata aku hanya menjadi bahan taruhan. Teman-teman Jessica merasa iri kepadaku dan berusaha menghancurkan hidupku. Padahal waktu itu aku mulai mencintainya" Jelasnya hingga aku melihat sebutir air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Ia pun melanjutkan ceritanya, "Hingga akhirnya, semua teman-teman yang kupunya menjauhiku. Bahkan sahabatku, Victoria merasa kecewa denganku lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Semua orang menjadi jijik padaku. Aku merasa hampa sekarang, t-tapi ka-kau malah datang dan bersedia menjadi temanku. Hiks... Gomawo Taeyeon-ah" Katanya sambil memelukku erat. Tenang, aku tidak hanya menjadi temanmu Tiffany, aku juga bersedia menjadi orang yang memberikanmu cinta.

Eh? Apa yang baru kubilang? Memberikan cinta? Haaah... Sadarlah Kim Taeyeon, ia hanyalah temanmu. Dan kurasa ia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku juga. Ia pasti trauma dengan masa lalunya.

"Tiffany-ah, apa sebaiknya kita tidak ke kelas saja sekarang?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu" Ujarnya padaku.

"Setelah semua temanku satu persatu telah menghilang dari hidupku, Jessica pun kembali datang padaku dan mengejekku. Ia berkata bahwa ia senang telah menghancurkan hidupku"

_FLASHBACK_

Terlihat seorang yeojya cantik yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi taman. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua bola mata indah tersebut. Ia terus menangis dan terisak tanpa disadari seseorang sedang menyeringai dibelakangnya.

"Hai, Noona Tiffany Hwang. Sedang apa kau disini? Hmm sedang meratapi penderitaanmu eoh?" Ucap seseorang yang menyeringai tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Hiks... J-jessica... hiks... u-untuk apa kau ada disini hiks...?" Tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Tiffany tersebut pada Jessica.

"Untuk apa kau bilang? Tentu saja untuk memberi selamat padamu untuk semua penderitaanmu yang telah kuciptakan dengan tanganku sendiri" Jawabnya enteng.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku menang taruhan. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu noona Tiffany" Lanjutnya lagi.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan pun mendarat mulus dipipi halus milik Jessica. Jessica pun memegang pipinya yang merah tersebut dengan sangat angkuh. Ia pun tersenyum sangat meremehkan.

"Terima kasih juga atas hadiahmu ini. Dan aku akan pergi ke California besok. Apa kau mau ikut? Jika tidak ya tidak apa-apa. Hmm... Satu lagi, jangan rindu padaku Tiffany sayang" Ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Tiffany singkat dan pergi begitu saja. Tiffany pun langsung lemas dan jatuh terduduk masih sambil menangis.

"Hiks... Ya t-tuhan... hiks... k-kenapa ini semua j-jadi begini hiks..." Ucapnya sambil terisak. Ia pun tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menangis hingga kegelapan pun mulai menyelimutinya.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Seperti itulah ceritanya hiks..." Ujar Tiffany dengan tangisannya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Aku pun tanpa sadar telah meneteskan air mata. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang jahat yang mau menyakiti sosok serapuh ini. Apakah ia tidak punya pikiran? Bahkan tidak punya hati? Aku hanya bisa memeluk sosok ini didekapanku. Lama posisi kami seperti ini, aku pun mendengar dengkuran halus. Ternyata dia tertidur eoh. Aku pun mengangkat tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku. Aiishh... Berat sekali.

Karena keberatan, aku pun mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi. Lalu, aku memegang keningnya. OMO... Panas sekali. Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya dari tadi. Aku pun segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari menuju UKS. Bahkan aku tidak peduli tubuhku yang akan semakin pendek karena selalu mengangkat beban berat.

Setelah sampai di ruang UKS, aku pun mendudukan badannya disebuah tempat tidur dan mencarikannya obat penurun demam. Sambil menunggu, aku pun mengompres keningnya dengan air es. Lalu apa gunanya obat penurun demam? Dasar Taeng pabbo -_-.

Taeyeon'S POV end

Lama kemudian setelah Tiffany pingsan, ia pun terbangun dan melihat seseorang disampingnya. Ia melihat Taeyeon yang sedang tertidur diperutnya. Tiffany pun tersenyum lembut dan ingin membangunkan Taeyeon tetapi melihat wajah damai Taeyeon saat tidur ia merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Tiffany merasakan kepalanya yang pusing, ia pun mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur. Tadi, ia berada di perpustakaan dan menangis dipelukan Taeyeon. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa memanas. Ia pun melihat jam. Jam 5 sore, mungkin murid-murid telah pulang. Ia hendak duduk, tapi ia merasakan ada pergerakan di perutnya. Ternyata Taeyeon telah bangun.

"em.. Hoooaam... eh, Tiffany-ah, kau sudah bangun..." Ujar Taeyeon dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Ne. Lebih baik, kita segera pulang. Jam 5 sekolah akan ditutup, kajja kita keluar!" Ajak Tiffany sambil membangunkan tubuh Taeyeon. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruang UKS menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas dan pulang ke rumah.

"emm... Tiffany-ah" Panggil Taeyeon pelan.

"Ne, Taeyeon"

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"eh.. Aku di apartemen, tidak jauh dari sini" Jawab Tiffany yang tiba-tiba bingung karena Taeyeon menanyakan rumahnya.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu semalam saja?" Mohon Taeyeon.

"eh? Apakah tidak apa-apa" Kata Tiffany yang semakin bingung.

"Ne, boleh ya. Buing buing~~" Ujar Taeyeon sambil mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_nya. Entah kenapa Taeyeon menjadi kekanakan sekarang. Tiffany yang meihatnya pun hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Taeyeon.

"Boleh saja, kajja" Kata Tiffany sambil menggandeng tangan Taeyeon keluar kelas.

O00o_TaeNy_o00O

Tiffany's POV

Aku melihat seseorang yang sedang kugandeng ini. Begitu manis, lucu tapi juga dewasa juga bisa kekanakan. Aku sangat senang memiliki teman sepertinya, setelah 2 tahun terakhir ini aku tidak memiliki teman akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Sebenarnya aku agak bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Taeyeon memintaku untuk menginap di apartemenku. Lebih baik aku bertanya saja.

"Taeyeon, apa boleh kutahu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap di rumahku?"

"Hehehe... Kau bingung ya... Aku hanya malas berada di apartemenku. Lagipula kakak laki-lakiku juga tidak ada di apartemenku. Ia sedang berada diluar kota" Jelasnya.

"Ooh... Begitu. Kajja, kita percepat langkah kita Taeyeon, hari sudah mulai gelap" Ujarku padanya.

"Ne, kajja" Akhirnya kami pun berlari menuju apartemenku yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Setelah sampai, kami pun menaiki lift menuju lantai 9. Setelah itu, kami pun memasuki kamarku.

"Taeyeon, inilah apartemenku!" Pekikku gembira. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekarang.

"Ne aku tahu. Rapih sekali" Pujinya. Aku hanya tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Apa kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu?" Tawarku.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja mandi. Aku mau istirahat dulu saja" Tolaknya halus. Baiklah, aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan segera mandi.

10 menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Taeyeon yang sedang membaca buku. Wah... Ternyata dia adalah anak yang rajin ya... Aku pun menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Seolah tahu maksudku, ia pun mengambil handuk dan baju ganti serta masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku pun berjalan menuju dapur dan ada apa itu... Aku pun semakin mendekat dan ah ada makanan. Siapa yang membuatnya? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain aku dan Taeyeon. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Itu makanan buatanku, mian aku telah lancang" Ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Taeyeon sedang tersenyum canggung.

"Kajja, kita makan" Ajakku. Walaupun hanya ramyeon, tapi kuyakin sekali bahwa makanan ini sangat enak. Aku pun memasukkan satu suapan kemulutku dan rasanya... Hmm,,, sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Enak sekali!

"Bagaimana enak tidak?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Sangat enak sekali. Ini berbeda dari yang lainnya" Jawabku jujur. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Hehehe... Ayo, dimakan lagi" Akhirnya kami pun makan dalam keadaan diam

_0Oo_TaeNy_oO0_

Still Tiffany's POV

Setelah makan, kami pun kembali masuk ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim. Tugas kali ini sangat banyak, jadi kami harus mengerjakannya ekstra cepat.

"emm,,, Tiffany, apakah kau tahu yang ini?" Tanya Taeyeon padaku.

"Oh yang itu, aku tahu. Jadi..." Aku pun menjelaskannya dan ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Hahaha... Lucu sekali ekspresinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami telah selesai mengerjakan tugas dalam waktu 2 jam. Kami pun memutuskan untuk tidur walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Tiffany-ah, aku tidur dimana? Apakah aku harus tidur satu ranjang denganmu?" Tanyanya saat aku sedang merapihkan tempat tidurku.

"Tentu saja kau bersamaku. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak kok"

Setelah merapihkan tempat tidurku, aku pun membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun merasakan seseorang naik ke tempat tidurku. Aku pun tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku, tak lama kemudian aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku. Sontak pipiku langsung memanas dan jantungku berdetak tak jelas. Ada apa denganku?

Tiffany's POV end

Terlihat Taeyeon yang langsung terlelap hingga tak sadar dirinya telah memeluk Tiffany. Tiffany yang merasakannya hanya terdiam karena malu. Tiffany pun mengambil selimut dan menyelimutkan dirinya dan Taeyeon karena suasana yang dingin tersebut.

.

.

.

Taeyeon membuka matanya saat sinar matahari perlahan memasuki retinanya. Ia terbangun dan melihat Tiffany yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia pun bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah 10 menit ia berada di kamar mandi, Taeyeon pun keluar dengan seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dilihatnya jam yang dipasang di kamar. 'Jam 5? Masih terlalu pagi' Pikirnya. Ia pun membangunkan Tiffany yang masih terlelap.

"Tiffany-ah, bangun sudah pagi" Ucap Taeyeon ditelinga Tiffany sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dan ajaibnya, Tiffany langsung membuka mata dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Taeyeon! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih dulu" Ujar Tiffany sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe... Mianhae, aku tidak tega. Karena tadi masih sangat pagi jam 04.30" Kata Taeyeon sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu aku ya" Kata Tiffany sambil melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sembari Tiffany mandi, Taeyeon pun membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil 4 lembar roti untuk mereka berdua. Taeyeon pun mengoleskan selai coklat pada masing-masing dua roti tersebut dan membakarnya. Setelah matang, ia pun mengangkat rotinya dan menaruhnya dipiring. Lalu ia membawanya ke meja makan dan memakan salah satunya sembari menunggu Tiffany selesai. Tak lama kemudian, Tiffany pun keluar dengan pakaian rapih dan tas yang sudah berada dipunggungnya.

"Aigo... Kau yang membuatkan semua ini Taeyeon?" Tanya Tiffany tak percaya.

"Ne, sebaiknya kau makan dululah. Aku mau bersiap-siap" Kata Taeyeon santai. Tiffany hanya tersenyum lalu memakan satu roti yang tersisa. 'Mengapa kau begitu baik Taeyeon?' Pikir Tiffany.

"Hay, kajja kita berangkat" Seru Taeyeon sambil menarik tangan Tiffany keluar dari apartemen. Tiffany pun hanya pasrah saat sifat kekanak-kanakan Taeyeon mulai keluar. Sebelumnya ia mengunci pintu dan berangkat sekolah.

.

At School

.

Mereka pun langsung duduk pada tempat duduk mereka saat sudah sampai di kelas mereka. Sekilas Tiffany merasakan perasaannya tidak enak saat ini. Taeyeon yang melihat gerak-gerik Tiffany yang aneh tersebut menjadi bingung.

"Tiffany-ah, waeyo?" Panggil Taeyeon khawatir.

"Ah... Gwaenchana Taeyeon. Aku merasakan perasaanku tidak enak hari ini" Jawab Tiffany.

"Kalau begitu jangan kau pikirkan" Nasihat Taeyeon. Ternyata jiwa dewasa Taeyeon sedang keluar saat ini.

"Baiklah" Kata Tiffany agak ragu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

_0Oo_TaeNy_oO0_

KRING...

Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi, murid-murid pun masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing. Begitu pula Taeyeon dan Tiffany. Park seonsaengnim pun memasuki kelas dengan seorang yeojya disebelahnya. Murid-murid di kelas XII-4 bertanya-tanya siapakah yeojya tersebut? Apakah murid baru?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Sapa Park seonsaengnim ramah.

"Selamat pagi pak" Sahut anak-anak serempak.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah anak baru di kelas ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak"

"Annyeong haseyo yeorobun, Jung Soo Yeon imnida. Biasa dipanggil Jessica. Saya pindahan dari California. Bangapseumnida~"

DEG...

Wajah Tiffany pun memucat. Ia terasa menjadi patung sekarang. Ternyata perasaan buruknya menjadi kenyataan, ia merasa ketakutan sekarang. Taeyeon yang mendengar perkenalan yeojya tersebut segera membulatkan matanya seperti 0_0. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Bagaimana yeojya cantik tersebut bisa sejahat itu? Ia kembali melirik Tiffany. Wajahnya memucat dan badannya bergetar hebat. Taeyeon sangat bingung sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Tiffany sekarang? Ah... Sepertinya ia mendapat ide.

"Seonsaengnim?" Seru Taeyeon.

"Ya, waeyo Taeyeon-sshi?" Taeyeon pun berjalan ke depan kelas dan mendekati yeojya tersebut.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya anak ini dipindahkan ke kelas lain? Ah maksudnya kelas kita inikan sudah banyak memiliki murid. Jadi, sebaiknya murid baru ini jangan dipindahkan kesini. Kasihan kan ketua kelas kita, nanti ia semakin tua" Ujar Taeyeon sambil melirik Suho yang men-_death glare_ dirinya.

"Tapi, maaf Taeyeon-sshi. Kelas lain juga penuh, hanya kelas kita yang hanya kekurangan satu murid. Apakah anda keberatan dengan keadaan murid ini?"

"Ya, saya keberatan" Jawab Taeyeon dengan tegas dan mantap.

"Kenapa? Anda tidak bisa seperti itu Taeyeon-sshi, anda juga murid baru disini. Tidak perlu lama beradaptasi disini. Saya rasa murid ini ramah. Baiklah Taeyeon-sshi, anda bisa duduk. Dan kau Jessica-sshi, anda duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Tiffany. Tiffany-sshi, angkat tanganmu?"

Tiffany pun mengangkat tangan. Taeyeon dengan jelas dapat melihat Jessica yang sedang menyeringai tajam. Ia merasa risih sekarang. Dengan berat hati ia pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Taeyeon, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tiffany dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan apa kata hatiku saat ini" Jawab Taeyeon datar.

Tiffany hanya bungkam tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia pun melirik Jessica yang berjalan ke kursi sebelah kirinya.

"Lama tak berjumpa noona Tiffany" bisik Jessica ditelinga Tiffany. Sontak tubuh Tiffany langsung bergetar hebat. Rupanya ia masih trauma kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Taeyeon yang melihat mereka berdua langsung bertindak.

"Kau! Jangan sakiti Fanny~" Desisnya tajam. Jessica hanya menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar yang gendernya sama denganmu. Hahaha... Lucu sekali" Tawa Jessica seolah mengabaikan perkataan Taeyeon. Taeyeon hanya menggeram kesal.

"EHM!" Terdengar suara dehaman seseorang menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Hmm... Jessica-sshi, Taeyeon-sshi, apa kalian bisa diam sebentar? Saya sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Jadi saya harap kalian bisa diam" Tegur Park Seonsaengnim pada kedua muridnya tersebut.

"Mian, Seonsae" Ujar Taeyeon dan Jessica serempak.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjut lagi belajarnya anak-anak" Park Seonsaengnim pun kembali mengajar. Sedangkan Taeyeon dan Jessica saling men-_death glare_ satu sama lain, lalu kembali belajar.

Skip Time

KRIING...

Bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi. Murid-murid kelas XII-4 berhamburan keluar kelas. Terlihat Taeyeon yang masih mencatat pelajaran.

"Tiffany-ah, kau bisa duluan ke kantin kalau kau mau. Aku akan menyusul" Ujar Taeyeon.

"Baiklah Taeyeon. Jangan lama" Kata Tiffany sambil melesat keluar kelas. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeojya sedang menyeringai menatap mereka berdua.

'Kekeke~ Awas kau Kim Taeyeon! Akan kurebut Noona Tiffany mu'

.

Tiffany Side

.

Terlihat Tiffany yang sedang membeli makanan di kantin. Ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja, padahal 'seseorang' sedang mengincarnya. Saat ia sedang mengambil uangnya dikantong roknya, ia merasakan seseuatu seperti kertas. Segera ia mengambilnya dan membacanya karena ternyata kertas tersebut adalah sebuah surat.

Untuk noona Tiffany Hwang

Ditunggu kehadirannya setelah makan siang diatap sekolah. Akan ada kejutan untukmu. Dan ini akan melibatkan temanmu yang pendek itu.

DEG

Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Temanmu yang pendek? Bukankah itu Taeyeon? Ia merasa sangat bingung sekarang. Ia tidak jadi membeli makanan dan segera melesat ke atap sekolah. Untuk melihat siapa orang yang mencarinya.

.

.

.

Taeyeon Side

.

Terlihat Taeyeon yang masih mencatat pelajarannya. Sepertinya ia ketinggalan pelajaran sangat banyak. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menghela nafas lega karena semua catatannya telah dicatatnya. Saat ingin memasukkan buku, ia menemukan sebuah kertas. Ia pun membacanya.

Untuk Kim Taeyeon yang pendek

Ditunggu kehadirannya diatap sekolah. Tentunya setelah kau menyelesaikan catatanmu itu. Karena akan ada kejutan untukmu yang melibatkan teman sebangkumu.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan ini? Dan ini melibatkan Tiffany" Rutuk Taeyeon kesal.

"eh? Tunggu, Tiffany... berarti..." Ia pun membulatkan matanya kaget. Lalu ia pun segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. 'Awas kau Jessica'

_O0o_TaeNy_o0O_

Terlihat seorang yeojya cantik yang tengah menikmati suasana diatap sekolah tersebut. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar seiring arah angin yang berhembus kencang. Ia sedang menunggu seorang ah... lebih tepatnya dua orang untuk memberi mereka kejutan. Apakah kalian tahu? Dialah yang memberikan surat pada Taeyeon dan Tiffany.

KRIEET...

Terdengar pintu atap sekolah terbuka menampilkan sosok yeojya cantik dengan matanya yang sipit. Ya, orang itu adalah Tiffany. Sontak yeojya tadi menghampiri Tiffany.

"Hai, nona Tiffany Hwang. Lama tidak bertemu..." Ujar yeojya tersebut dengan nada meremehkan. Tiffany langsung membeku ditempat.

"M-mau apa kau?" Tanya Tiffany terbata-bata.

"Mau apa kau bilang? Tentu saja, aku mau bertemu dengan nona Tiffany ku ini..." Jawab Jessica sambil menyentuh pipi Tiffany.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sergah Tiffany. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini sekarang.

"Jadi, begitu ya... Baiklah aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu ini" Ujar Jessica sambil menunjukkan kalung indah yang berada digenggaman tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" Lanjut Jessica lagi. Kini nada bicaranya agak melembut. Tiffany merasakan emosinya yang telah sampai diubun-ubun mendengar ucapan Jessica.

"Cih... Kau ingin meminta maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan 2 tahun lalu. Lupakan itu!" Ujar Tiffany dengan nada dingin.

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Tapi bisakah kau melupakan semua itu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Kata Jessica lagi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Bukan itu yang kumau, tapi harga diriku sudah jatuh. Kau tidak bisa mengembalikan semua itu semudah kau membalikkan telapak tangan. Semua orang menjauhiku bahkan membenciku. Sedangkan kau, kau hanya tertawa dan terus meremehkanku seolah aku adalah seonggok sampah yang menjijikan. Hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan semua yang kupunya. Yaitu, cinta dan kasih sayang" Jelas Tiffany dengan suara serak.

"Kumohon, bisakah kau memaafkanku. Dan maukah kau kembali menjadi yeojyachinguku? Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh" Ujar Jessica dengan wajah yang bersungguh-sungguh dan kejujuran didalam matanya.

Tiffany yang mendengarnya pun tersentak. Ia merasakan adanya De Javu. Ia kembali membeku ditempat.

"T-tapi, ak-aku eemphh – " belum sempat menjawab, bibir Tiffany pun sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Jessica. Jessica memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Tiffany sedangkan Tiffany hanya pasrah dan mengharapkan pertolongan dari seseorang.

'Taeng, tolong aku' batinnya.

BUK...

Tubuh Jessica pun terpental kebelakang. Ia merasakan badannya menyentuh lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Tiffany-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang tersebut khawatir. Ya, orang itu adalah Taeyeon.

"Hiks... Taeng.. aku takut" Isak Tiffany. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Kau!" Geram Taeyeon menunjuk Jessica tepat didepan wajahnya. "Kau apakan Tiffany?"

"Aku hanya memintanya agar menjadi milikku lagi. Apa itu salah?" Jawab Jessica santai.

"TENTU SALAH?! Kau itu telah membuat Tiffany depresi dan trauma. Dan dengan seenaknya kau bilang ingin memintanya kembali. Sudah kubilang, jangan sentuh Tiffany atau kuhajar kau. Aku dulunya adalah mantan Taekwondo sabuk hitam, KAU TAHU?!" Teriak Taeyeon sambil menarik kerah baju Jessica hingga yeojya itu langsung berdiri.

GULP

Jessica pun menelan ludah gugup. Ternyata yeojya ini berbahaya juga. Selain tenaga kuat, suaranya juga bisa memekakkan telinga jika ia sedang marah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus balik lagi ke kota ini HAH?! KOTA BUSAN INI BISA KOTOR KARENA YEOJYA KEJAM MACAM KAU?!" Seru Taeyeon sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jessica kasar.

"Hiks.. Taeng, hentikan" Isak Tiffany sesanggukan sambil memegang kaki Taeyeon. Taeyeon pun mengisyaratkan Tiffany agar menjauh darinya.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kau! Jika kau mengulanginya sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu. Tak peduli kau adalah yeojya" ancam Taeyeon lalu pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Tiffany.

Dan tinggalah Jessica yang sendirian di atap tersebut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air matanya. Taeyeon benar, seharusnya ia tidak ada disini. Kota ini bisa kotor karena kehadirannya. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Jessica pun berdiri, menghapus air matanya dan pergi dari atap sekolah.

.

.

.

TaeNy Side

Terlihat Taeyeon yang sedang memeluk Tiffany yang masih menangis sesanggukan dibahunya. Taeyeon hampir menangis melihat keadaan Tifffany yang seperti ini, ia tidak rela orang yang sangat disayanginya jadi begini karena yeojya kejam, macam Jessica. Akhirnya Taeyeon membawa Tiffany pulang ke apartemennya.

"Tiffany-ah, jangan menangis. Kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu" Ujar Taeyeon lembut sambil menenangkan Tiffany yang masih menangis.

"Hiks... Bawa aku masuk kedalam hiks... A-aku lelah hiks.." Kata Tiffany dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah" Ujar Taeyeon sambil menggendong Tiffany yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya.

Taeyeon pun segera menidurkan tubuh Tiffany dikasurnya yang empuk. Lama-kelamaan mata Tiffany tertutup sepenuhnya, menandakan ia telah tertidur. Taeyeon pun menyelimuti tubuh Tiffany dengan selimut tebal. Taeyeon pun mengecup kening Tiffany.

"Selamat tidur, Fanny-ah. Saranghae" Ucapnya pelan. Lalu ia pun pergi dari kamar Tiffany menuju ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Tiffany sendirian di kamar. Tanpa Taeyeon sadari, Tiffany mendengar semua kata-kata Taeyeon tadi.

"Nado saranghae, Taeng" Ucapnya lirih hingga kegelapan menyelimutinya.

-TBC-

Haah…Akhirnya selesai juga FF Yuri pertamaku.Semoga pada suka ya

Review, Please


End file.
